Born for You
by lblue
Summary: Yoh and Anna would be married within a week, until Hao steps in and ruins everything. Yoh had no choice but to reopen the Shaman Fight, or lose Anna, forever


Author's note: Yup, another story... Hope you'd all enjoy it.... All disclaimers apply. Don't forget to review afterwards.  
  
Born for You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Things had been rather busy in the Asakura compound for the past few weeks. Preparations had been made for the coming wedding of Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyouyama, at the same time, Yoh's institution, finally, as the Shaman King, merely four years after the shaman Fight. This night had been particularly busy, as the Asakuras were holding a feast, in honor of the wedding next week.  
  
Yoh and the gang, as usual were busy doing some silly things right after dinner. Yoh, Manta, and Ryu watched Chocolove, as he cracked some stupid joke, hopelessly trying to make them laugh. Ren just sat there quietly, shaking his head off, obviously controlling himself, so as not to knock Chocolove's head off. Horo-Horo was busy eating his –th serving, as his sister, Pirika, shouted at him for his "healthy" appetite. Tamao, meanwhile, looked pale and sick. Lyserg finished his drink in silence, choosing not to meddle with his friends; his thoughts drifting some place else.  
  
That was how things were when Kino appeared. She looked from one face to the other. They fell silent at once.  
  
Yoh smiled nervously, "What did I do this time, Grams?" he said, breaking the prolonged silence.  
  
The old woman eyed her irritably. "Where's Anna?"  
  
Uh-oh... Yoh looked around. That was the first time he noticed that Anna was nowhere to be found. "Err, I don't know," he blurted out.  
  
"You don't know?" Was the sharp reply.  
  
Yoh gulped. "Okay, I'll look for her." He stood at once.  
  
"I need the two of you back here within an hour." Kino replied, "I repeat, Yoh, within an hour." She left them at once.  
  
Yoh, meanwhile, smiled. "See you later, guys."  
  
Chocolove shook his head. "That was one kind of a woman."  
  
"Worse than Anna." Manta remarked.  
  
"Far worse than Ms. Anna." Ryu added.  
  
Horo-Horo meanwhile frowned at Tamao. "You look sick."  
  
"I'm fine." Tamao replied quickly.  
  
"You have not eaten a thing since breakfast." Horo-Horo offered her a plate. "I'm not that selfish hen it comes to food, you know."  
  
Tamao refused. "No, thanks, I'm not hungry."  
  
Horo-Horo sighed. "Is this about Yoh again?"  
  
"No, it's not." Tamao stiffly replied.  
  
"Tamao, I'm your best friend, you could tell me anything."  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She stood and left him. Horo-Horo followed her afterwards.  
  
He found her on her room, lying on her futon, crying, once again. "Tamao."  
  
Tamao looked up, her eyes puffy and red, and rushed into his arms. "Horo- Horo."  
  
Horo-Horo earnestly listened, as Tamao told him all about her feelings about Yoh.  
  
"Give it time, Tamao. You'll get over it. In no time, you'll find someone you would love, and would love you in return." Horo-Horo grinned, wiping all her tears. "Hopefully, someone available unlike Yoh."  
  
"Thanks, Horo-Horo. You made me feel better." Tamao smiled. "I think I wet your shirt."  
  
"Never mind," Horo-Horo planted a kiss on her forehead. "And you're always welcome."  
  
"Hey, listen, all of you." All heads turned at Chocolove at once. "I have a joke." All sweatdropped, and went back to their business. "What's wrong with you people?" Then he laughed.  
  
Ren snorted. "Would you just shut up!"  
  
Chocolove grinned, and placed his arm around Ren's shoulder. "My, my, looks like Spiky isn't having a good day, night, I mean." He laughed again.  
  
"Cut it out!" Ren shouted, pushing his arm away. "Leave me alone, will you?"  
  
"Temper, temper..." Chocolove smirked. "So Ren, have you finished drinking your milk yet? It would help you put on some height you know."  
  
Ren had enough. "Why you..."  
  
Chocolove was prepared to fight back. "Try me."  
  
He was about to knock his fist at Chocolove's face when a voice stopped him. "Ren, stop it!" It was Pirika.  
  
"What?" He glared at her.  
  
"Stop behaving like children in public."  
  
"Is it my fault that this stupid slut cracked some stupid joke at my expense?" Ren was now facing Pirika.  
  
"Is it his fault that you're stupid enough to get back at him?" Pirika shot back. They were starting to attract the attention of the crowd.  
  
"Guys, cut it out!" Manta interrupted.  
  
"Slow down." Ryu said.  
  
Lyserg, meanwhile, shook his head, and decided not to interfere. Chocolove grinned in interest.  
  
"Shut up!" They both cried at the same time.  
  
Ren glowed. "Why are you always at his defense?" His face was level with Pirika's.  
  
"I'm not!" Pirika glared at him. "Jealous?"  
  
Ren ignored her last retort. He lowered his head. His face was merely inches from hers. He just noticed that Pirika possessed the most magnificent pair of eyes he ever saw. They were staring at him, glowing in anger. "Oh, yes, you are, and don't deny it."  
  
"I told you, I'm not." Pirika's voice quivered. She was becoming nervous. Ren's face was too close, she can breathe in the scent of his aftershave. She suddenly got the feeling that Ren was about to kiss her... Impossible...  
  
Ryu and Manta watched them, taken aback at what was happening. Lyserg, too, looked shocked.  
  
Ren just grinned. He somewhat got the urge to kiss this blue-haired girl in front of her. "Tell me, Pirika, have you ever been kissed?" He was closing in the distance between them  
  
Pirika flushed. She closed her eyes. Ren was taunting her. She was debating on her mind, which was far the best thing to do, either slapping him, or smacking the nearest object, she could grab, on his face. She didn't have the chance to know which was the best thing, for at that precise moment, when she and Ren were in a "compromised" position,  
  
"What the heck are the two of you doing!"  
  
Ren and Pirika turned abruptly to the direction of the voice. It was Horo- Horo, now standing in front of them, looking angrier than ever. Ren stalled way from Pirika at once.  
  
Yoh found her at last. Anna was sitting peacefully on the grass, near the lake. Fireflies lit the whole place. "What are you doing here?" He smiled, "It's freezing cold out here. I don't want my fiancée sick on our wedding day."  
  
Anna turned around. She smiled faintly in return. "I just want some fresh air."  
  
Yoh lay on the grass beside her. "It's fun inside, pretty warm too."  
  
"If watching Chocolove crack his stupid jokes is your idea of fun, I'd rather stay here, thank you."  
  
Yoh smiled once again. "It wasn't that bad though. I think he's improving."  
  
"Good for him."  
  
Yoh sat up. He looked at Anna. "Uhm, Anna, there's something I want to ask you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
Anna groaned impatiently. "Spit it out."  
  
"Do you believe in destiny?"  
  
Anna looked startled by the mere question. 'Huh?"  
  
"Never mind." Yoh lay on the grass once again. "It's just that, I've been wondering, have you ever wondered why my grandmother engaged you to me?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Yoh grinned. "There are hundreds of itakos out there, Anna, hundreds of itakos out there who could have trained you. Likewise, there are hundreds of shamans out there. You could have been engaged to one of them. That is one in a million chance. Yet, mysterious as it is, you ended up with my grandmother. In a way, or another, you found your way to her. You found your way to me. Funny isn't it?"  
  
Anna could only stare at Yoh, who was still grinning at her.  
  
"We better go." Yoh stood and held out his hand. Anna took it. "It's freezing cold out here, and at this point, I don't want to see my grandmother angry."  
  
It had been a while before Anna spoke. "So you're blaming your grandmother for having a fiancée like me?"  
  
Yoh stopped and looked at her. "Nah, in fact," He went on his way. "I'm thanking her for everything."  
  
"Master Hao, are you all right?"  
  
Hao could only glance at Opacho. "Never the better." He was sitting on a branch of a tree, enjoying himself. Four years had changed almost nothing in his appearance.  
  
Opacho still looked concerned. "Master Hao, you're probably worried about your brother finally being declared as the Shaman King. We could stay away from this place, Master Hao, away from your brother."  
  
"Nonsense. I was never afraid of my brother." Hao smiled. "As for Yoh's institution as the Shaman King, it would never happen."  
  
"Everything is carefully planned, Opacho. In no time, I would be seeking my revenge." The Spirit of Fire appeared beside Hao. "Before long, my dear little brother would wish he killed me when he had the chance." 


End file.
